Murdoc's a dad
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: This story is sort of a Kingdom Hearts crossover that is about Murdoc learning he has a daughter.How will he cope when he learns Paula abandons her?Set mostly in Traversetown.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz or ****Kingdom hearts.**

summary:Normally he wouldv'e just grumbled and gone back to his winnebago but now he had nothing to go back to.All he had left now was Traversetown.Murdoc found himself in a dark room.There were tiny shadow like figures with beady yellow eyes surrounding him.Soon the dark shadows formed a black floor beneath Murdocs feet.The floor swallowed him as he drifted into a world of darkness.BUUUUZZZZTTT!

Murdoc awoke from his dreams to some one ringing the bell at his door."Whatever you're selling I don't want it!"He cried."Pizza for a Mr.Tusspot,"the voice called."You've got the right adress but wrong person.Now get off of my property!"He yelled.Murdoc heard the hurried patter of foot steps as the pizza delivery man left."Stupid Face ache,"He whispered to himself.

"It's not nice to talk about your friends like that,"whispered a smooth yet mysterious voice."Whose there!"Beckoned Murdoc."No one you know in particular but I know you Murdoc Niccals.I know of your parents and how your father influenced your life.He drove you to satanism,is that correct?"Asked the voice

."Show yourself!"Demanded Murdoc."Very well then,"the mysterious voice said.Suddnely a dark hole appeared in the side of the wall.A young girl with long black hair,an oversized black T-shirt,and a tight black pair of pants,emerged from it."Hello,I'm Hauntra,your Daughter."MY WHAT!"He asked."Your Daughter moron!"Hauntra said angrilly."That can't be true you don't look a thing like me.I look mostly like my mom,I suppose you don't remember Paula but then again I've heard you two really hit it off before.

"That still doesn't prove your my daughter!"He cried."Sorry to show this to you old man but it's the only way you'll believe me,"Hauntra said as she removed her bangs from the one eye she covered with them.Sure enough,there it was.Next to her normal eye that wasn't covered by bangs was a red eye."Blimey!How could this have happened!"Muroc shouted."Calm down,it's really a simple answer.You fertilized my mother and she had me."said Hauntra."You haven't seen her have you?That's why I'm here.My mother disappeared from Traversetown."Hauntra said hopefully."I'm sorry kid,I haven't seen your mother since I fu...I mean since before you were born.You're really my daughter?Why didn't Paula tell me about this?"Murdoc asked."She thought you hated her.She thought you'd hate her spawn just as much."Said Hauntra.She's right in me hating her but why would I hate my own kid?She shouldv'e known better.We could've figured something out."He said sadly as he burried his face into his dirty hands."I'm sorry but it's to late now and if you really haven't seen my mother then I should head back to Traverse town now."Said Hauntra as she entered the black hole before it disapeared.

"Wait!Come back!I wan't To-"He stopped in mid sentence as he slumped to the floor."I want to say sorry for not being there for you and for being a bad influence in your life."He said saidly as he choked back tears.No matter what he wouldn't ever let himself cry.Later on that night,Murdoc couldn't get to sleep.The happenings of that morning played over and over again in his mind.He couldn't help thinking about the situation.

_That girl was no more than nine.How could Paula not tell me about this?Does she really think I'd hate my own flesh and blood?That girl didn't seem to keen on meeting me.Perhaps she doesn't like me very much either.That's just like Paula to hide from her own child.Probably left becuase she didn't want to take care of Hauntra anymore.After all,she didn't really ever like children._

"So you've got it all figured out?"said a familiar voice."Paula,show yourself!"Cried Murdoc.Out of the shadows emerged Paula."I see you've met our daughter,don't worry she doesn't despise you because your her father.She despises you because you choose evil over good."She whispered spitefully."Don't you think I'd change into a christian for my own daughter!"Murdoc angrilly spat out."No,I didn't think that.Which is why I kept her a secret from you."Why now then?I said why now!Women,you better answer me!"Cried Murdoc."I was drunk and angry at her.I mentioned what you and I did to 2-D.Then I hit her hard in the stomach.She passed out and I left.I don't need that brat hanging around every second of the day."If you didn't want her then why wouldn't you let me take care of Hauntra?"Murdoc asked."To spite you,"answered Paula before she vanished into the shadows.

"I've got to find Hauntra!"Said murdoc as he put on a pair of black pants and a shirt before heading out the door.Outside,he found the shadow like creatures from his dream frolicking about the carpark.He tried to escape them but they formed a black floor.The floor swallowed Murdoc and he drifted into darkness until he fell unconcious...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz or Kingdom hearts.**

Murdoc awoke in an odd looking ally.There were neon lights and several crates surrounding him.He eventually found a door that led to a shop run by a little pink creature."Would you like an item synthesis?"It asked."No,but could you tell me where I am?"Murdoc asked."You must be new here,this is Traverse town,home to those whom have lost their homes."Said the pink creature.

Normally,he would've just grumbled and went back to his winnebago but now he had nothing left to go back to.Nothing but Traverse town.That's when a thought occured to Murdoc._Hauntra left to Traverse town after she talked to me._

"Okay,have you seen a girl that's about nine by the name of Hauntra?"Asked Murdoc."Sure I know Hauntra.Who doesn't around this town?But she isn't nine.She's eleven,although she does look young for her age."Said the creature."Do you know where I can find her?"Murdoc asked worriedly."Sure,she just left a minute ago.She said she was headed to the inn.I think it's the second district,she stays in the red room."Said the creature."Okay,thanks for your help,I better go find her."Said Murdoc as he headed off to find the inn.

After about half an hour of searching he finally found the inn.He knocked on the door to the room Hauntra was staying in."Who is it?"Hauntra asked."Murdoc,I mean your father."He said."Then go away!"She cried."Look,I'm here to take care of you now.Please let me in."He said trying not to loose his cool."I don't want a satanist for a father!"She shouted."I'm not going to be one anymore.Your'e my daughter I'd pick what you want me to be over that any day.Please let me in Hauntra.You're mothers left you.I'm your only legal gaurdian now.I know she hurt you.I know you despise what your mother and I did.Please forgive me and let me in!"He shouted.

Hauntra finally opened the door."I'm in sir."She said angrilly as if she only opened the door to get him to stop yelling.Murdoc noticed a familiar looking cape Hauntra was wearing."Blimey,Paula gave you my cape?"Asked Murdoc."If you want it back you can have it.I have a better looking black one.Don't get me wrong,I like purple,but this cape's a bit old."Commented Hauntra as she took off the cape and handed it to Murdoc."Thanks,this was the first cape I ever owned,I gave it to your mother for her birthday one year."said Murdoc."She called it a pile of junk and gave it to me.She gives me all of her discarded trash that she doesn't want to get rid of yet.

I guess that's why she hit me and why she left.Now I'm nothing but discarded trash to her.In other words,I'm useless."Hauntra said angrily as she stared at her feet."Hauntra,my father thought of me like your mother thinks of you and the last thing I want for you is to end up like me or them."Your'e to late on the me being like you part."commented Hauntra.What do you mean kid?"Asked Murdoc."Guess I should show you to explain better."Said Hauntra.She started to dig several bass guitar cases and amps from under her bed."Mom would make me practice until my fingers bled and when the finally did bleed she still wouln't let me stop playing.She said if I couldn't paly guitar then I wouldn't ever amount to anything.It's true.My fingers have fresh cuts from before she left."Hauntra said as she showed Murdoc the wounds on her hands.

"How could I have ever liked that women!Look what she did!She better hope never to cross my path again!"Said Murdoc through clenched teeth."It doesn't matter anymore.I don't listen to the crap she feeds me."Said Hauntra as she put her gutiars and amps back under the bed."Good,because you're not ever going to live with that women again!I'll see to that."Said Murdoc."How come mom didn't tell me about you before?"Asked Hauntra."She wanted to spite me."He simply said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

Hauntra listened to her father while he rambled about hermother for several hours."Murdoc,It's midnight and Iam supposed to be performing at a party so I really need to go do that."Said Hauntra as she dug under her bed for a guitar and rushed towards the door."Now wait just one blooming minute!First of all,you should call me dad.Second of all,I'm going togo to this party as well.Third of all,I don't want you hanging around any boys or drinking alcohol while we're there."Murdoc said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door to catch up with Hauntra.

"Okay dad,first of all,I don't drink.Second of all,I already have a boyfriend.Third of all,It's a church party,there isn't going to be any alcoholic beverages at one of those."Said Hauntra as she rushed furhter into the second district with Murdoc right behind her."Church party...What on earthis that?"He asked."It's a party hosted b y church members.I volunteered to entertain at the midnight ball that they're having right now."Panted Hauntra as she knocked on the door to the dalmations house.

Once inside,Hauntra set up everything she needed for her performance in the living room.Dalmations,humans,nobodies,etc.All settled down to here the melody Hauntra played with her bass.Soon she began to hum and soon after that she began to sing as played:

_Far away in a distant land;_

_There was a peaceful valley;_

_In which everyone was free;_

_Free to frolic about and dance;_

_Free to speak aloud;_

_But sadly for me;_

_I am not a part of such a valley;_

_I am just caged inside my own home;_

_I have no freedom;_

_I'm just alone._

Sang Hauntra.Everyone cheered as she took a bow.Everyone cheered for her as she packed her things.Murdoc realizedshe really did play just as well as he did.Even if she didn't like it.Hauntra had impressed her father and made him veryproud."Hauntra,You play just as good as your old man does."Commented Murdoc."I am not sure wether to take that as a complement or an insult,"Hauntra said as she packed up her guitar.


End file.
